Degrassi Season 20
by JulietteXx
Summary: New students, new drama. Popular girls, bad-ass guys, sex, drugs, sexuality, rape, bullies, illness, pregnancies, emotionality, romance, cheating, lies, break ups, make ups...anything you can think of. Just another year at Degrassi...
1. Introduction

**A/n: New Degrassi Season. All new people and all new drama! (Just a reminder, I am not including the new season coming out with uniforms and strict rules, as I don't know what is happening there, so we're just going to pretend like that didn't happen. Okay? Okay!)  
**

**Tell me if you like this idea, I really wanna know if it will turn out good. Reviews are extremely welcome (:**

**School List:**

_**9****th**** Graders:**_

**-Serafina ****Goldsworthy**_**  
**_

**-Daniela Torres**

**-Jonas Catalano**

**-Bella Boehm**

**-Sawyer Bader**

**-Lilly Walston**

**-Calvin Tenney**

_**10****th**** Graders:**_

**-Valerie Roller**

**-Jude Medlock**

**-Ashlyn McCallister**

**-Grady Henke**

**-Summer Harwell**

**-Brock Gladney**

_**11****th**** Graders:**_

**-Dante Boehm**

**-Alissa Gilson**

**-Dustin Baylor**

**-Marisol Catalano**

**-Zander Thatcher**

**-Heather Medlock**

_**12****th**** Graders:**_

-**Pacy Middleton**

**-Brylee Maclean**

**-Max Shore**

**-Olivia Kidwell**

**-Landon Fulcher**

**-Sage Loftin**

**-Braxton Hershberger**

**-Veronica Lemaster**

These are the students that are now at Degrassi. This is is season 18. (: Drama, drugs, sex, romance, break ups, cheating, scandal, and anything else you can think of. Each chapter will be one episode, as if an episode is like a oneshot. If you guys think this is going somewhere, please let me know! If you don't, seriously let me know.

Some adult content might get involved as in: drugs, sex being described or active teen content, rape, pregnancies, violence, suicide, slitting wrists, eating disorders and much more. If this uncomfortable towards you…..why do you watch Degrassi?

I know you've noticed! Jenna's child is in Grade 12, and Alli & Drew's child is in 9th grade, also with Clare and Eli's kid! :) Now we have some tie-ins!

Okay, let me know how you think this will go and I'm going to go get started on episode one(:

**PS: I NEED A BETA! IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA ME, PM ME :) **

-Juliette


	2. Episode 1: This Life Ain't Easy Part 1

**Episode One:**

_**This Life Ain't Easy- Pt. 1**_

The first day of ninth grade at high school, and Bella Boehm felt awful. She brushed her dark auburn waves out of her baggy eyes. She had been up all night trying to calm her nerves. New schools usually made her very nervous and she would stay up all night freaking out. Her older brother, Dante, who was entering eleventh grade at Degrassi, was no help the night before. He just stayed on the phone with his girlfriend, Bridgette, all night. Since they had moved from sunny California to Canada the week before, Dante hadn't hung up his phone. Bridgette and him had decided to try the 'long distance relationship' thing. Bella scoffed when he said that.

"I give it three days," she had bet him. He rolled his eyes.

Bella was sure that this year and the rest of her time at Degrassi was going to stink. At any school she ever went to, the girls that were there were snotty, rude, and arrogant. They thought they were super amazing and thought that everyone should love them. Bella was positive that if she ever had to deal with that shit again, she would go insane.

Bella was the more laid back type, which is why she mostly hung out with guys. Guys just had less drama, and just had more fun. Bella never cared about makeup or dressing up or skirts or perfume, she cared about having fun and just chilling out. That's why she was extremely sad to leave her old house in California, because she missed her best friend, Daniel Stokes. He was her everything and she knew that there was no one who could ever replace him, especially here at stupid Degrassi.

As she walked up the steps of Degrassi, and saw all the people walking in to the double doors, she couldn't decide on her feelings towards it. There didn't look like there were a lot of cliques, which was a good thing. Bella hated cliques.

She looked in front of her as her brother made his way into the school, completely disregarding that his little sister had no idea where she was supposed to go. She just walked into the double doors to see kids running all around. There were girls laughing and talking and boys talking and walking and Bella looked at her schedule. She had some kind of class called Media Immersion Program, which happened to be in the classroom she was standing next to. The teacher had dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and dark-rimmed glasses. She was quite pretty; Bella thought, and she hoped that she would be nice.

"Hi, I'm new…where should I sit?" she asked the teacher, whose, when she looked on the schedule she found out, name was Ms. Oh.

Ms. Oh looked down at the paper she had in her arms and looked up at Bella.

"Is you're name Isabella Boehm?" she asked, in a sweet voice. Bella nodded.

"I liked to be called Bella, please," she said, as she turned to look at the class for the first time. Her eyes widened when she didn't see any seats by the computers. All she saw was big bouncing exercise balls. "Um…why are there balls instead of seats?" she asked. Ms. Oh chuckled.

"Oh, that was a tradition started a few years back by our principal, Mr. Simpson. It improves posture," she filled her in. "Now, Miss Boehm, why don't you take a seat next to…Miss Walston," she said, pointing to a blonde girl sitting on a blue ball, with no one beside her. The girl looked nice, and as she looked up at Bella, she smiled.

"Hi, are you new?" she asked, in a tender voice. Bella nodded.

"Yeah…but pretty much everyone is, right?" she laughed, sitting down on the green ball next to the blonde girl, and trying not to fall over. "I'm Bella, by the way," she said.

"I'm Lilly," the blonde girl told Bella. They smiled and sat together and talked a while. Bella smiled to herself, and though: 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all'.

Veronica Lemaster grinned to herself as she saw her boyfriend, Landon Fulcher, head over to her locker. She loved that boy so much, and she couldn't wait to kiss the hell out of him. But, he saw his friend and stopped to talk to him. Veronica rolled her eyes and turned to her locker and looked into her glittery-framed mirror.

Veronica was the most known girl around Degrassi High School. She was extremely beautiful with long, wavy midnight brown hair that reached her waist and her big, seductive, jade green eyes. Boys went gaga over her and they called her 'Le Master', for reasons being obvious. She was apparently amazing at anything sexual and if a guy got with her, he was a legend. But now that she was tied down with Landon, her sexual reputation had gone down a bit. But, Veronica didn't really care. She was happy with Landon and she decided that since this was her last year at Degrassi, she would make it her best. She didn't need all that drama she had throughout most of her time in high school, and she certainly did not want to be the school slut.

Of course, boys still went gaga over her and girls either worshipped her or hated her, but she had Landon. And that was all that mattered.

"Hey Baby," she heard him call from behind her, as he slipped his hands around her waist. She turned into his arms and put her hand on his chest. He pressed his pink lips to her perfect ones and they shared a soft but sweet kiss.

"Hey," she said, grabbing a book from her locker and then slamming it shut. She kissed Landon on the cheek once and then began her walk to English class. Landon followed like a puppy behind her.

"How was your trip to Hawaii? I see you got a killer tan," he said, catching up to her and sliding his arm around her neck. She pursed her lips in a smirk and looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend.

Landon was the model boy. He was built, tanned, had amazing eyes, was on the football team, had straight A's, was sweet and understanding, and was a great kisser. Not to mention the fact that he was scoring with the hottest girl at Degrassi. All the guys were so jealous of him and he loved it.

"It was really fun," Veronica smiled, thinking back to the beach and the sun and the adorable nights under the stars. She also remembered her mistake. The one thing she knew she could _never_ tell anyone. She had sex. On the beach. With another boy. Not Landon. If he _ever_ found out, she would be completely finished. It would ruin her rep for_ever. _The only other person who knew had cheated was Veronica's best friend, Olivia Kidwell. Veronica trusted Olivia and knew that the secret was safe with her. But…she just _had_ to tell _someone_ and Olivia had never told one of Veronica's secrets before.

Of course, Veronica was guilty. She had cheated for the entire week she was away. The boy's name was Brent and all that Veronica knew about him was that he was majorly attractive, had a kick-ass body, and was an amazing kisser. They had met at the resort Veronica had stayed at in Hawaii, and she had nothing better to do while she was there besides be with her baby sister, which really wasn't that much fun, so she just stayed with Brent. He was from Michigan, so it wasn't like they were going to see each other again anytime soon. Veronica felt like she was pretty safe.

"I hope you didn't see any hotter guys," he said rubbing her nose and she smiled, guiltily. It was a good thing Landon hadn't picked up on it though.

"Well now that you mention it…" she joked around, although she was really serious in her mind.

"You know I'd dump you immediately, right?" he smiled at her and she laughed, again very guilty.

"I know, Landy, I know, " she said, kissing his other cheek as she stopped by her English classroom. Olivia was in there and was waving frantically for Veronica to get into the class. Veronica nodded at Olivia and then waved good-bye to Landon as he blew her a kiss and walked to _his_ first class.

Veronica ran into her classroom and took a seat next to Olivia.

"You didn't tell him right?" Olivia asked, quietly. Veronica frowned; her perfectly plucked and waxed eyebrows arching down.

"Of course not, and I never am! He's never going to find out about it," she whispered back. Olivia nodded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Ron," she said, as Veronica took out her English notebook. "I mean, something like this is big, and he might find out about it sooner or later," Veronica rolled her sparkling green eyes and sighed.

"If I tell him, my life is over. And do you want that for me? No! Well, you better not!" she told Olivia who shrugged.

"I'm just saying, it might be a good idea to tell him. But, you _are_ Veronica Lemaster, and whatever you want to do is fine with me," Olivia said, as the teacher walked in.

Veronica sighed to herself and gulped. She could never tell Landon, _ever_. It would break him entirely. Her life would be over and _he_ would be humiliated. The decision was final, Landon was never finding out.

At lunch, Bella sat with Lilly and a boy who was Lilly's best friend, Sawyer Bader. When Sawyer and Bella had first met, it was in the Media Immersion Program. Sawyer had taken the empty ball next to Bella and he and Lilly said hello. Bella had smiled shyly at him and they had talked for most of the class. He even complimented her shirt.

She had seen her brother but he was sitting with guys and she didn't want to embarrass him. She looked down at her tray.

"Is this food edible?" she asked Lilly who laughed.

"Who knows? That's why I pack my lunch everyday," she said, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "You can never go wrong with PB&J." she grinned, licking her lips. Sawyer sighed staring at an older girl with long, dark hair and huge boobs. She was with a boy at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. She wasn't that hard to spot. Bella was instantly jealous at the girl and narrowed her eyes.

"Who's that?" she asked Sawyer who grinned, showing his beautiful pearly white teeth. Bella's heart fluttered but she was sure not to show it. She never really had a boyfriend before but she did have her first kiss. It was with Daniel when they were little, but she never really had a _real_ kiss. She hoped that maybe it would be with Sawyer, he seemed perfect.

"That, my friend, is Veronica Lemaster, the _hottest_ girl at Degrassi," he said, licking his lips. Lilly rolled her eyes as she sipped her milk and Bella's pride fell when he said that. Did he not think she was 'hot'? Bella thought about the way she looked. She was fairly pretty with wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and she was skinny. Sure she didn't have a huge chest like 'Veronica Lemaster' but she was nice and cute…right?

"She's also a senior and in a committed relationship, which would _never_ be broken up by a niner like you," Lilly said to Sawyer and he frowned.

"Whatever, I can still think she's hot." He said, pouting, and Bella smiled. At least he knew that he didn't have a chance with her.

"She would never date you though, so what's the point. You're better off with someone like Bella here," Lilly said and instantly Bella turned pink.

"W-well…" she stuttered. "I mean…" she couldn't say anything. Sawyer was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, playing around with the pasta on his tray. "Just an FYI, Bells, Lilly is _always_ trying to set me up with someone but I just ignore her. I'll do what I want when I want and if Miss Walston doesn't approve, then she can kiss my butt." He said, smiling at Lilly who groaned.

"Let's not talk about body parts while I'm trying to consume nutrition, okay?" she said, smiling phony at Sawyer who laughed. Bella laughed too. She smiled at Sawyer. These two friends were perfect and Bella decided it was going to be a good year.

Veronica took a bite of her salad and smiled at Landon who was sitting across from her. Her guilty smile flashed him once more and Olivia eyes her curiously.

"Um…Veronica and I need to go to the bathroom, we'll be back in a second," Olivia excused the two of them from the table and ran to the girls' bathroom.

"Girl, you _need_ to stop with the guilty looks. He's going to _know_ something's up!" Olivia said to her. Veronica took a deep breath.

"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong," she stated. Olivia sighed.

"You keep looking all phony at him and he even asked Max what was up with you lately. You need to relax. Just pretend like nothing ever happened."

The two girls didn't notice the other girl in one of the stalls…

"But something _did_ happen, Liv! I cheated on my boyfriend!" Veronica shouted. Olivia clamped Veronica's mouth shut.

"Be quiet! You never know who can hear you!" Olivia whispered.

"Sorry," Veronica whispered back. "It's just that…I mean I don't want him to ever find out. The thing with Brent…it was nothing! It meant nothing, I was just…bored, I guess," she explained. Olivia nodded.

"Well act like nothing ever happened and you're fine. Come on, lunch is almost over and the boys are probably worried or something," she said. Veronica arched her eyebrow at her best friend.

"We were gone for like, two minutes, Liv. I doubt they're worried," she laughed but Olivia just rolled her eyes as they walked back to the cafeteria. They walked back to their seats.

"What was that about?" Landon asked. Veronica shrugged.

"Nothing, just girl stuff," she said, and he nodded.

"Oh…okay," he said, taking a bite of his pasta. Veronica took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult.

After school, Lilly and Sawyer took Bella to The Dot where she met the owner, Peter.

"Degrassi is the best school, hope you guys have a great few years," he told them, a small beard forming on his chin.

"Thanks Mr. Stone," Lilly said, retrieving her soda from him.

"Guys, I gotta get home, my mom just texted me," Sawyer said to the two girls who nodded. "Nice meeting you, Bella," he said and waved goodbye to the two of them. Once he was gone, Bella and Lilly took a seat by the window and Lilly started laughing,

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, and Lilly smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" she continued to laugh. Bella shrugged and then a nervous smile broke out.

"So maybe I do…" she said, and Lilly continued to laugh. "I still don't see what's so funny," Bella frowned.

"The thing is with Sawyer…he's gay," she said, flat out. Bella's mouth dropped.

"B-but...he said you were always trying to set him up with girls…and he called that Veronica girl hot…"

"Yeah well, that's just cover up and I only say that because…I don't think _he_ knows it yet." Olivia sipped her soda.

"Well…does he know _you_ know?" Bella asked, very intrigued. Lilly laughed again.

"I just said, I don't think _he_ knows. Or maybe he does and he's having a difficult time with it, but I want him to know he can tell me anything. I hope he knows that I'm the only one who will understand if he is. His family is strict Christian and the guys here would treat him awfully." Lilly said, sighing. Bella was still taking it in. She never met anyone who was gay before. Now that she thought about it, she could see the signs in Sawyer. He seemed very feminine.

"I understand…well, I guess I don't have to like him now right?" she laughed and Lilly smiled. She couldn't believe she shared that info with a complete stranger…but, oh well! Bella seemed trustful enough.

Walking home from school, Veronica thought hardly. Somehow, some way, Landon was going to find out about Brent. She just knew it.

Her house was a few blocks from Degrassi and Veronica refused to take the bus. Normally she would walk home with Olivia but she had Cheerleading business to tend to.

Her mind thought back to Brent. He was really cute, but could never amount to Landon. She just knew that Landon would be completely crushed if he ever found out. He said it himself, "You know I'd dump you immediately," her heart fluttered. She loved Landon. She _really_ loved him. That's why in the back of her mind, she knew she needed to be honest and faithful to him. She had to tell him! But she just…_couldn't. _What was she supposed to do? Walk up to him and say "Oh, by the way I cheated on you in Hawaii?" No. she couldn't tell him.

All of a sudden, Veronica got a weird sense that someone was behind her. As she turned around, someone pushed her into the bush on the side. Her head hit hard on the sidewalk and she could tell that there would be some sort of injury there. She got dizzy and her vision started to blur. Before her mind shut down she heard a voice.

"Nighty night, _bitch_."

**a/n: like it? Love it? That was the end of episode 1. Hopefully soon I'll have part 2 up (episode 2). Now listen, I know that if this was really put on TV, it would not amount to 28 minutes, it would be shorter but whatever? I mean I think the episode is long enough, but if you disagree, please let me know.**

**Also, these are not the only characters obviously. Every episode will be just like Degrassi with an episode about a different character.**

**Anyway, REVIEWS ARE SOOO WELCOME. I would greatly enjoy them. Like a lot.**

**Also, I have a formspring. So ask me questions on that. My username is JuliettexXx. ! I'll love you forever if you ask me stuff.**

**If there are any suggestions you want to make, please PM me. If you hate this story, please let me know why.**

**Kthanks!**

**-Juliette.**


End file.
